bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodletting Beast
The Bloodletting Beast is a Chalice Dungeon enemy and boss in Bloodborne. Description The Bloodletting Beast is a gigantic hulking creature. Its back has been split open and its face is heavily scarred and mutilated, although its still retains a humanoid shape. Even with its colossal size, the beast is capable of stretching its arms to reach opponents and its attacks are incredibly fast. In the Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice Dungeon, an even more mutilated version of the beast can be encountered. This version lacks a head, although this does not impair its vision, and it is capable of launching parasites out of the wound on its back. When low on health, a gigantic parasite worm will replace its missing head and attempt to bite opponents, inflicting rapid poison. Locations * Lower Pthumeru Chalice: ** Layer 4 (Normal headed version) * Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice: ** Layer 2 (Headless version) Strategy The Bloodletting Beast is an extremely aggressive opponent and will constantly attempt to close in on the player to initiate its attacks. Whilst it is tempting to attack the boss from underneath, it will retaliate with foot stomps or a deadly grab attack so its recommended to stay in front of the beast whenever possible. Most of its attacks have an alarming range, especially its lunging punch that can easily instantly kill a player if not evaded perfectly. The Bloodletting Beast will often end its combos with a lunge, slam or bite attack so the player should ensure that they always have room to evade backwards. The Headless version has a long range projectile attack where it fires parasites at the player, these are easily evaded but inflict Rapid Poison if hit. Inflicting enough damage to the Beast's arms will stagger it, leaving its head vulnerable to visceral attacks. It will often pause to heal its arms which offers another opportunity to attack its head. This tactic can also be used against the Headless version. During the second phase of the fight, the Bloodletting Beast will no longer heal its arms and will become even more aggressive, its combos become longer and it rarely pauses between attacks. The Headless version will reveal a massive Parasite Larva, living inside the corpse, to replace its head which rapidly inflicts Rapid Poison if it bites the player. Notes * As a "true" Beast, the Bloodletting Beast is sensitive to Fire and Serration. This is true for both versions. * The Headless version is one of the few enemies, and even fewer bosses, to inflict the Rapid Poison condition. * This creature is without a doubt the largest Beast in the game, and one of largest enemies overall, likely only smaller than The One Reborn, and the Amygdala. Trivia * Bloodletting was a medieval practice where it was thought that illnesses could be released from the body by bleeding the afflicted patient. * Many have theorized, from the remains of Laurence's beastly skull found in the Grand Cathedral, that the Bloodletting Beast is indeed Laurence, fully transformed. This is due to both skulls having roughly the same size, and having large gashes in the same spots. ** Despite being found and fought in the Hunter's Nightmare, it is believed that Laurence is merely a tormented soul in that realm, while his physical body lingered in the Chalice Dungeons, and was, most likely, even slain by Brador, thus why it misses the head. *** Though it seems confusing, one must remember that the Chalice Dungeons are produced from bits and pieces of all the times something was within them, which makes it possible for finding the Bloodletting Beast in its various stages of life and lack thereof, as the same holds true for many other creatures, like Ebrietas who was originally found in the Dungeons, and then brought to the surface by Master Willem. *** The Bloodletting Beast's original name translated from Japanese is "Host of the Beast Blood", possibly implying that this creature is the source of Yharnam's healing blood, among other things. ** Another theory compares both Vicar Amelia to the Bloodletting Beast in order to establish a connection the it is in fact Laurence, the First Vicar. *** Both are the largest beasts in the game. *** Both have very similar grab attacks. *** Both are the only creatures in game capable of self-healing. Gallery Bloodletting_Beast_Concept_Art.jpg|Bloodletting Beast concept art File:IMG_1259.jpg|Render from the official guide Bloodborne™_20150518183838.jpg Bloodborne™ The Old Hunters Edition_20160322113032.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150516231509.png|The Headless version Bloodborne™ 20150516233616.png|The Bloodletting Beast with exposed parasite Worm.PNG|Close up of the parasite head Bloodborne™_20150516232501 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150516233607 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150516231224 - 1.png Bloodborne™_20150529004036 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150516232150 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150516233646 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151022093234-2.jpg Bloodborne™_20151022093619.jpg Blood-starved Beast №1.png Bloodletting Beast №2.png 1462310513004.png|Parasite Swarm Attack Parasite Swamp Attack 2.jpg tumblr_op34iyjsKV1vzel59o2_500.gif|During the healing move, its left arm is temporarily cancified. Found by XTrin Videos There are two versions of this boss. The normal version: The worm head version: Bloodletting Beast Blade of Mercy and Visceral Attack Strategy Headless Bloodletting Beast version (wormhead) with visceral attacks. Music ru:Чудовище-кровопуск Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses Category:Beasts